


Silver Screen

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Movie Watching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jimmy and Dottie head to the movies to see the newsreel she made with the Peaches, and Dottie has some thoughts about the evolution of her changing relationship with Jimmy.





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).

“I don’t believe we have to pay to see this.”

Dottie sat in the back row – he should’ve expected she’d be an end of the line sitter, trying to see the whole situation instead of grinding her eyes out trying to focus on the details. Jimmy grunted in complaint, his knees creaking as he climbed up the stairs to join her. “The league can’t afford private screenings. Besides, I heard Myrna Lloy finally gets one in on Bette Davis in this one.”

Dottie snorted, took the Goobers he’d handed over to her with a shrug. “I’m surprised we don’t have to pay for the uniforms.”

“The uniforms make you look pretty, and they need you to look pretty to make money.”

She elbowed him. “I’m pretty, suddenly.”

“No, you’re ravishing, and you’ve got a catching arm that could choke Lou Gehrig.”

“Thank you,” she said. He pecked her on the cheek for that one, and she leaned back into the arm he wrapped around her shoulder. Dotty didn’t have the current strength to consider the way their relationship had changed now that Bob was out of the picture, but it felt nice to be wanted.

“It’s starting,” he whispered as the reel righted itself back to the beginning. Well, Dottie could see that.

As images of herself flashed before her eyes, she tried to remember how she felt that day. Ridiculous. No, definitely ridiculous, and more thoroughly on display than a trussed Christmas goose back on the farm.

But these reels would be permanent evidence that they’d existed – that the Peaches had been a team, that Dottie had been one of the best catchers the league had ever seen. It would be ultimately worth it all, just to have that kind of evidence to look back on.

“That,” Jimmy informed her when it was over, “was worth every bit of money.”

She pressed her finger to his lips. “You’re gonna make me miss Myrna,” she said.

Before long, though, she forgot all about the movie.


End file.
